Danny Phantom: A Change at the Start
by scribe0magic
Summary: Danny Phantom is a misunderstood fourteen year old who's parents are ghost hunters who just finished their greatest achievement so far: The Ghost Portal. And much like the original timeline Danny has an accident with the portal, but this time his parents see it happen. How will it change things? Also find out the hidden reason why and how Timmy Tunner got Cosmo and Wanda
1. Chapter 1

**Danny Phantom: A Change at the Start**

 **Hi Scribe0magic here again with a brand new story for you all. As one should tell this story is a what if scenario for Danny Phantom, one of my favorite shows growing up. In this scenario Danny's parents happen to see Danny getting electrocuted by the Ghost Portal midway threw his transformation. And before anyone can do anything Clockwork appears and explains to Danny and his friends what happened to him and that his parents just so happen to be behind them, unsure what to do. This is their story...**

 **Ripping off Law in Order there I believe...**

 **Oh and I don't own Danny Phantom at all, but I love it all the same. Wish it lasted longer though...**

 **DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

It was a normal day at the Fenton house, well as normal as it can be when heads of the household are self proclaimed ghost experts who hunt ghosts for a living. Jack Fenton, a mountain of a man in a orange hazmat suit was working on his and his wife, Maddie, latest project: The Ghost Portal

They were putting on the finishing touches on the portal, something that they've been working on for over twenty years with little luck of success. They're hoping that nothing wrong happens once the portal starts working like what happened to their old collage friend Vlad Masters who got Ecto Acne after he got a face full of Ecto Energy in their very first attempt at making a portal

"Maddie just think we'll soon be able to finally get to go where those darn ghosts live" said Jack excitedly

"I know Jack, I just wish Jazz was more interested in what we're doing" replied Maddie with a sigh

It was true Jazz Fenton, the eldest child of Jack and Maddie at the age of 16, thought that they were both crazy and childish to think that ghosts were real, she has began quoting her psychology books and like she was more mature than her parents for about two years. Danny Fenton, their younger child at the age of 14, didn't have much of a problem with his parent's obsession with ghosts, just them embarrassing him at school

In fact Danny had said that he'll bring his two friends Sam M and Tucker Foley over to see the portal once it was done. The two of them didn't really have anything better to do anyway and also thought it might be cool to see another world

"Well that's that" said Jack as he clapped his hands together "The portal is all done, all that's left is to plug it in"

"Lets wait until the kids get back home from school" said Maddie "After all Danny did say he wanted to see it turn on for the first time"

"Alright Maddie, I'll wait for Danny to get home from school" replied Jack dejectedly

"Good, now there's a sheet of double fudge cookie upstairs for you" replied Maddie

"Oh boy! Two of my favorite things!" cried Jack as he raced up the stairs

Maddie sighed thinking about how childish her husband can be sometimes, but she loves him all the same despite it all

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

A few hours latter Danny and his two friends Sam and Tucker came home from a long day at school excited by the fact that Jack and Maddie may just have managed to complete one of their major goals in life and their careers. They had been talking about all kinds of possibilities the Ghost Portal could bring and what possibly be on the other side

"Danny are you sure that it'll work this time?" asked Tucker as the three entered the kitchen

"I read over their calculations the other day, it should work" replied Danny with a shrug

"I just hope nothing bad happens" said Sam "My parents have enough problems with me hanging out with you guys, they don't need more reasons to keep me away from you"

"Well don't blame me if you get contaminated by something, you both turned down my dad's offer to make you a custom hazmat suit" said Danny "He was upset about it as well"

"There isn't much need for us to have our custom hazmats, we don't go down to your parent's lab that often enough to warrant one" said Tucker

"Danny is that you?" called Maddie from the basement

"Yeah mom! It's me" called Danny "I brought Sam and Tucker like I said I would so that they could see the portal"

"Great sweety, come on downstairs so we can show you the completed portal" replied Maddie

Danny, Sam and Tucker headed downstairs and saw the large screen that blocked their view of the far wall for several months had been moved to the side. Allowing them to see a large hole in the wall with what appears to be a open door of some kind at the entrance

"So is that it?" asked Tucker after they put on the provided hazmats "I thought it would look different"

"Oh no no no" said Jack as he came over "In order for the portal to work there has to be an opening behind where the portal will be, otherwise it'll end in a bang. And trust me you do not want to have to clean up the mess it makes"

"Wait, you guys tried to build a portal before?" asked Sam in surprise

"It was the second portal we tried to make after collage" explained Maddie "But the first one we built into a wall... it's also partly why we moved to Amity Park, besides the fact it's known as the most haunted city in America"

"We're did you move from?" asked Sam "I've never seen any pictures of you living anywhere else"

"We used to live in a place called Dimsdale CA, my cousin lives there still remember" answered Maddie "For some odd reason though everyone refers to her and her husband Mom and Dad, even long before they even had a child"

"Why have we never heard of them before?" asked Tucker

"Eh, their a bit off and we weren't ever all that close to begin with" answered Maddie sheepishly "But Danny and their son Timmy, who's only two years younger, write to each other all the time"

"You never told us you had a cousin Danny" said Sam a little hurt

"Well up until two years ago things weren't the best for Timmy with how his parents kept leaving him alone with a evil babysitter named Vicky, or not paying him much attention when they were home" said Danny "Plus you guys never asked, and I honestly didn't feel like talking about how bad his life was going"

"Ouch, just how bad was it?" asked Tucker

"Way worse than how mine was going at the time" answered Danny

Jack and Maddie cringed at that comment as during that time they were overly focused on some very vital research to give either of their kids much love and care that they needed for a time. This most likely is the reason behind Jazz's attitude of being the only adult in the house and her obsession with psychology. Thankfully they snapped out of it when DHS showed up on their door step after someone noticed Danny alone at the park one day and found out about how often Danny and Jazz were left alone to their own devices

Since then the two have made great efforts on making sure Danny and Jazz were properly taken care of and pulled back on their research to do so, it took them way longer to finish it but it was worth keeping their kids

"You said two years ago things weren't going very well for Timmy, has things improved since then?" asked Sam

"Honestly, not really" answered Maddie "From what Danny has said however, Timmy has found some way of coping with his situation and is actually fairly happy, as odd as it is"

"Hasn't anyone reported the neglect?" asked Tucker in shock

"If I'm perfectly honest, Dimsdale is full of morons" explained Jack "I mean it wasn't until we blew up half a block that they took notice of what we were doing and told us to leave town"

"Only a hand full of adults are any form of responsible, how the place functions, let alone is still standing is beyond me" agreed Maddie "I just wish my cousin would leave that place and move somewhere else, I mean I've seen the reports and news of some incredibly crazy things happening over there for the past two years"

Danny silently laughed at this as he knew exactly why all the strange things were happening in Dimsdale, he had wished over his former Fairly Godparents Cosmo and Wanda over to Timmy as Timmy needed them way more than he did. The only reason he still remembered them was because of the way he worded the wish and also vowed to never speak of them ever again. Plus he swore his fairies to never tell Timmy that he was the reason he got them or have any contact with him

Little did anyone know, Da Rules had lost their effect over Timmy regarding him losing his godparents as being exposed to so much magic in general from all his hi jinxs as it all had a subtle effect on him that's currently dormant inside of him

I'm getting off topic, let's get back to the actual story

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Alright enough chatter lets light this puppy up!" yelled Jack as he grabbed the plugs and put them together with a yell of "Bonzi!"

A few sparks appeared in the portal putting everyone on edge in anticipation, but nothing else happened after a few minutes damping everyone's spirits

"Aww man, I really thought it was going to work" said Jack dejectedly as he made his way upstairs

"Don't touch anything, I'm going to check on your father" said Maddie as she went after her husband

"Darn I honestly thought it was going to work" said Danny as he walked over to the portal

"Hey Danny I dare you to go inside" said Sam

"What? Are you crazy?" asked Tucker in shock

"Well it couldn't hurt to look" said Danny "Maybe something was wired wrong on the inside that made it not work"

Danny made his way into the portal as carefully as he could, but quickly found that it was very dark inside and midway threw the hole in the back, tripped on a large cable laying on the ground and fell over onto the wall and hit something that moved

"What the?" said Danny as he stood up and looked at what he fell into

And paled considerably when he saw it was the On button and said with great dread "Oh crap, only my dad would put the on button on the inside and forget about it...this isn't good at all"

"Danny what's going on?!" cried Sam as the portal powered up

"Danny get out of their!" yelled Tucker

However it was too late, the portal turned completely on and began electrocuting Danny with high volumes of Ecto Energy. Causing him great pain as the transformation we all know about took place

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Maddie found Jack sitting slumped over the dinning table with an air of defeat over his head

"Jack, I'm sure we'll get it to work soon" assured Maddie as she rubbed Jack's back

"I know, but what could have gone wrong?" replied Jack "All the calculations should have worked, I mean the back area is a little messy but that shouldn't have kept it from working"

"Jack" said Maddie as she thought of something "Where did you put the On button?"

"Uh let me think..." replied Jack as he tried to remember where he installed it. His eyes went wide when he remembered "Sweet fudge! I put it inside the portal by mistake! I hope no one touches it before we unplug the portal to fix that"

"Jack I love you, but you can be so irresponsible sometimes" sighed Maddie

Suddenly the two hears screams of unimaginable pain coming from the lab, and they sound a lot like it's coming from Danny

"Oh no Danny!" yelled Maddie as they stood "He must have tried to see what went wrong and hit the button on accident!"

"We need to shut the portal down now! That much Ecto Energy could kill him!" yelled Jack as the two ran down to the lab

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The sight the two arrived to once they reached the end of the stairs was their beloved son being fried by the Ghost Portal and the changes being made to his body because of it. The shock was so much that they were rooted in place in abject horror

Danny somehow managed to get out of the portal, but collapsed to the ground completely drained from what just happened to him. Sam and Tucker quickly ran over to him and caught him int their arms

"Oh my god Danny are you alright?" asked Sam with worry

"Dude I don't even know if he's still alive" noted Tucker

"Not now Tucker! This is serious!" yelled Sam

"Ugh, what happened?" asked Danny as he managed to turn himself over and weakly sit up on his elbows

"I don't know Danny, but I'm glad you're alright" answered Sam

"Dude you're glowing" said Tucker

"Wha?" replied Danny as he began taking note of the fact that his hazmat's colors were now switched "Guys, just what exactly happened to me?"

Suddenly a elderly man with red eyes, a scar on his face and blue skin wearing a large amount of clocks and watches came threw the portal and said "I can explain what has happened to you young Daniel"

"Who are you?" asked Sam with suspicion and fear

"My name is Clockwork, the Ghost of Time" answered Clockwork "And I'm here to help you"

"What you're like what Father Time or something?" asked Tucker in a crud form of a joke

"Actually I am indeed Father Time" said Clockwork "The figure you normally think of is one is actually of my assistances who takes my place when dealing with certain matters"

"Oh, well then what's the help you want to give us?" asked Sam

"First off I'm going to warn you of some ghosts that you need to be aware of so as well as some other important points you all should be aware of" answered Clockwork "Now that I can't tell you certain things directly, as you need to work them out yourself, I'm here to help guide you not hold your hand"

"I can live with that" said Danny

"Good, now first things first" said Clockwork "Danny due to your little mishap you are now what is known as a Halfa, half-human, half-ghost"

"I'm half ghost!" cried Danny "What will my parents think?!"

"Actually that leads to my second point" said Clockwork "Danny you should know that in the original timeline your parents never learned what truly happened until much latter, this led to certain situations to arise that could have been avoided if they had known ahead of time"

"Your point?" asked Danny

"Look behind you" said Clockwork

The three looked behind them and saw Maddie and Jack dumbstruck at the bottom of the stairs

"As you can see, your parents saw first hand what happened" said Clockwork "This also makes things easier for me"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Danny

"I can clear up some misconceptions about ghosts in general for them" answered Clockwork

Maddie and Jack managed to shake off their stupor and come over to the others

"Alright, Clockwork please tell us what you want" said Maddie who was still trying to wrap her head around what's going on

"Alright this will be a long explanation" said Clockwork "Firstly contrary to what you think, not all ghosts are evil. Most just want to be left alone, further there are plenty of ghosts who's actions are malevolent but that is due to their obsession not that their actually evil"

"So ghosts _do_ have obsessions!" cried Maddie

"For the most part only those who were once humans" corrected Clockwork "There are some exceptions to this rule, Skulker being the prime example"

"Who?" asked Danny

"He's considers himself the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone with his robotic suit, but without it he's nothing more than a small blob of ectoplasm that's not really a threat to anyone" answered Clockwork

"Hey are there any others like Danny?" asked Tucker suddenly

Everyone but Clockwork glared at Tucker for his interruption

"Danny is the first Halfa in around twenty years" answered Clockwork "But even before that, Halfas have existed incredibly rarely over the course of time. But currently there are only two living Halfas, you and the elder one that became one around twenty years ago"

"So there's someone who can help me learn how to control my new ghost half?" asked Danny

"While he could, it's best you avoid him" answered Clockwork "The man had given in to his obsession long before he even became a halfa and is very much evil, not to mention powerful"

"So stay away from him at all costs?" asked Danny

"For now, you're in no shape to take him on as you currently are" answered Clockwork

"Just how strong is he?" asked Jack

"On a scale of 1 to 10, he's an 8.6" answered Clockwork "Danny here is only a 4 as of right now, which is higher than most halfa's starting point, even the other current one"

"So ghosts use the same scale we do?" asked Maddie

"Yes" replied Clockwork

"And where are you on it?" asked Sam

Clockwork smiled and said "10, which is higher than the King of Ghosts who is a 9.5 in terms of power, in fact most ghosts peak in power around the high sixes to mid eights"

"So the other halfa is already at his peak?" asked Jack

"And you're stronger than the King of Ghosts?" asked Maddie in shock

"For the most part, he'll most likely reach 9 at some point and stay there" answered Clockwork "But just know that in the right circumstances a weaker ghost could defeat a stronger one, if the difference isn't to large that is. And yes as the Ghost of Time I am indeed stronger than the King of Ghosts, but I stay out of most conflicts unless provoked. But only a fool would do that"

"I see..." said Tucker "Hey what powers should we expect Danny to have?"

"Besides the main powers all ghosts have, Danny will be able to use ice powers as well as the incredibly powerful and dangerous Ghostly Wail" answered Clockwork "But that last one wont show up for a long time. Also duplication is another power Danny will have, but it takes a lot of work to get to work right"

"What about those ice powers?" asked Sam

"Technically Danny can use them, but the only power he has out of them is his Ghost Sense" answered Clockwork "But if he works on it he'll be able to breath out a semi strong gust of cold, and make anything he touches cold. But the more impressive and powerful abilities wont awaken until latter on when Danny is much stronger"

"And I take it that if I work on learning how to use my icy powers it'll be easier to control them when they fully come in?" asked Danny

"Correct" replied Clockwork

"Is there anything else you want to tell us?" asked Maddie

"Yes, be careful around your portal, don't let things fall in otherwise a very picky ghost will make getting it back very hard" answered Clockwork

"Who's the ghost?" asked Jack

"His name is Walker, he's the warden of a prison in the Ghost Zone and is completely obsessed with rules" answered Clockwork "He even makes up new rules to suit the situation to his needs"

"Sounds kinda like that one warden who got killed in a prison riot years ago" noted Sam

"That's because Walker was that warden" explained Clockwork "And his guards used to work for him in life as well"

"Alright make sure the lab is picked up and no hiding anything important down here either, gotcha" said Jack

"Yes and making sure that the portal is closed is also important" said Clockwork "While there are natural portals that open and close randomly all the time, ones that are permanent are highly favored"

"And we just created one" said Jack "So that means..."

"Amity Park is going to really become the most haunted place in America" finished Clockwork "Which is why Danny needs to help keep them from causing to much destruction when they do show up"

"Couldn't we just close the portal to keep them from entering?" asked Tucker "Sounds like a better solution than having Danny deal with it"

"Even if you did close the portal on this side, only an extreme measure would permanently close it for good" said Clockwork "Keeping it closed would keep a good number of ghosts from coming threw is true, but it would only really work on the weaker and dumber ghosts out there"

"But keeping it closed would help still right?" asked Tucker

"Right" said Clockwork "And if ghosts know that the portal opens and closes on a set schedule it would also help"

"Okay, so we know to keep an eye out for certain ghosts and to make sure we close the portal regularly, is there anything else you want to tell us?" asked Maddie

"For now the only other thing I want to tell you is that there are other mythical creatures out there besides ghosts" said Clockwork "And a few of them have their own worlds"

"Really?" asked Maddie "Like what?"

"Fairies for one" said Clockwork "They help miserable children all across the world with their magic by granting them their wishes, so long as they are allowed in the Da Rules"

"Really? Did Danny ever have any?" asked Maddie as she thought back to how Danny used to be miserable two years ago

"Actually I did" said Danny "I wished them over to Timmy two years ago when I had enough of how bad things were for him, plus I really didn't need them nearly as much as he did since DHS had been called around the same time"

"And normally under the Da Rules when that happens the godchild has their memory wiped, but due to the way you worded it you managed to loophole it and kept your memories of them" said Clockwork "And now as a halfa those rules don't apply to you anymore as they only apply to non magical humans"

"Well... I kinda wish that things weren't so bad for Timmy that he needed fairies, but there's nothing we can do right now" sighed Maddie

"Couldn't we invite the Turners over for a family reunion?" asked Jack "The people here would notice what's going on right away, compared to Dimsdale"

"Now isn't the time for that, but yes that would work" replied Maddie

"Timmy could live with us if that happens" suggested Danny "There's plenty of space for him to have his own room"

"Indeed that would work" said Clockwork "But you all should know something about Timmy"

"What?" asked everyone

"Timmy made a secret wish that effected time shortly after his second year of having his fairies" explained Clockwork "However as the Ghost of Time it was up to me on how that wish would work, so while fifty years has gone by for Timmy it's all been compressed to fit. But very soon Timmy is going to be put on trial by the Fairy Counsel for a lot of the mayhem he's caused, and during that trial that forbidden secrete wish will come out causing him by Da Rules not only lose his godparents, but all the wishes he made to be undone"

"That's horrible!" cried Sam

"Ah, but that's where I come in" said Clockwork "The fairies will think that fifty years really had passed, but I will correct them on that and also tell them why Timmy made that wish"

"Why did he make that wish?" asked Jack

"Because he loves his fairies far more than any other godchild has ever loved their godparents and never wants to lose them" answered Clockwork "He's proven time and again that nothing will make him give them up, not even torture"

"Wow that's some determination" said Jack in shock and awe

"Indeed" agreed Clockwork

"Why would the fairies think that fifty years have gone by when that's not true?" asked Tucker

"That's because fairies live forever, or so they claim" explained Clockwork "In truth they can die from extremely old age, but why that happens I'll leave up to you"

"Then why do they think they live forever?" asked Sam "If they can die from old age, then that's not possible"

"Because the fairies that would have died from old age by now died from other causes eons ago" answered Clockwork "Back in those days things were rather violent for everyone, leading to mass extinctions and other major disasters over the millennium until more recent history when humans first appeared on earth"

"What did humans have to do with things changing?" asked Danny

"Not my place to say, but it has something to do with how much more intelligent your kind is compared to other creatures" replied Clockwork "Now I must be going, there is something of grave importance that I must keep an eye on. Don't worry I will be back to give advise when it's needed, or if there are some questions you need answered"

"Thanks" said Danny as he managed to stand up "I'll keep it in mind"

"Good now good day" said Clockwork before he headed back to his lair in his own way

"So now what?" asked Tucker

"Mom, Dad, I think some tests to see what exactly happened to me is a good idea" suggested Danny as he turned to face his parents

"Good idea" agreed Maddie "Don't worry sweety we'll just run a physical on you for now, nothing invasive"

"Good, I was a little worried about that" replied Danny

"Hey I just realized something" said Sam

"What?" asked everyone

"Clockwork said something about the original timeline and you two not knowing about what Danny becoming half-ghost" answered Sam

"Well... as the Ghost of Time I would imagine there being other timelines out there that he knows of, so it's not that strange" said Jack

"And if we didn't know about Danny becoming half-ghost, then I'd imagine him keeping it hidden from us out of fear of what we might do to him" added Maddie

"Yeah, I was thinking of doing that before Clockwork told us you were behind me" admitted Danny

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

A few hours latter Danny's tests came back and Danny's parents found that in both forms Danny had traces of his other half still present in all samples they took from him. They also found that as a ghost Danny was much stronger and faster than normal

After that they decided to start a training regiment for Danny after school so that he could gain control over his powers and learn how to use them for self-defense. Maddie also said that he'll need to continue learning martial arts from what she had taught him and Jazz when she tried to bond with them after the whole DHS fiasco. Danny agreed saying that it would definitely help defend the city against the ghosts that would surly come to cause havoc or mischief

The next day after the accident Maddie called the school telling them that Danny had an accident in the lab and that they were going to keep him at home till Monday for observation, it was currently Thursday. The school said that it was fine, but Danny would need to make up the missing work after he gets back

This brought up a major problem for the Fentons, if Danny was going to have to fight ghosts to keep Amity Park safe, Danny was going to have less time to focus on his school work

"Well unless it's a big threat you guys can handle it" said Danny "But yeah, we're going to have to work out a way for me to get my school work done on time, otherwise my grades are going to drop drastically"

"Clockwork said you will gain the power to duplicate yourself, so that'll help" said Tucker

"He also said that it's hard to learn to master as well Tuck" argued Sam

"But he's right Sam, if I can learn how to duplicate myself it'll be a big help in solving both problems" said Danny

"Yeah I guess so" conceded Sam "But until then we're going to have to help you stay on track in school and deal with the ghosts"

"Wait are you saying you're going to help fight ghosts?" asked Jack with some eagerness

"Heck ya! We're Danny's friends of course we're going to help him" replied Sam heatedly

"Yeah I mean if we help it'll take some of the pressure off of him" added Tucker

"Then looks like you two are going to need some training as well" said Madde who was glad Danny had such good friends

DPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPD

By Monday Danny had gain enough control over his powers that he didn't need to worry about suddenly becoming invisible or intangible weather partially or entirely thanks to his parents making sure to focus on him learning how to control his new powers before they moved on to trying to learn new ones

Everyone decided to not tell Jazz what happened right away as they figured she'd find out about it on her own at some point, plus they wanted her to focus on her own problems rather than Danny's for right now. It most likely would be more of a hindrance right now than actually being helpful as she has been trying to avoid everything ghost related for so long

The Fentons also decided to set up a family reunion with the Turners _and_ the Skylarks as Jack's sister had married into the family and was the mother of the very famous fifteen year old Chip Skylark

That's it for now, next time will be the first time Danny fights the Lunch Lady

 **Notes, things to look forward to:**

Timmy Turner will appear in the story soon

Timmy is Danny's second cousin while Chip is his first cousin

Timmy will have fairy based magic to help fight off the ghosts

Fairy, Anti-Fairy, Pixie magic is just as powerful as ghost's powers, no neither has any advantage against each other

Danny will be stronger than in cannon due to his parents actually helping him from the beginning and his adjustment to his ghost powers going way smoother because of it

Jack and Maddie don't know that Vlad is a halfa just yet, but they do suspect it now that they know how Danny got his powers and that there is another halfa with twenty years more experience than Danny

Danny's ice powers aren't going to be useful in combat for a while, but he will gain their full range of abilities sooner

Danny's interactions with certain ghosts will be different due to his better grasp on things

Danny will gain a relic from the Ghost Zone that'll grant him a special power

Danny will get his Ghostly Wail the same time as when he did in cannon, but how Dan Phantom plays into the plot _will_ be different


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny Phantom: A Change at the Start**

A month has passed since Danny first gained his ghost powers and he's gotten pretty good with them, he can turn invisible and intangible at will, can fly up to 100mph and recently gained the power of telekinesis. But he's hasn't mastered it yet, so it's not useful in a fight yet. His ice powers have come along decently enough as well, being able to chill drinks and the air around him by twenty degrees so far, not to mention being able to breath out a strong chilled wind that can knock back his target a fair bit. But none of them are really battle ready except his icy breath attack in certain situations

Danny was rather glad that his mother continued his self-defense training as he began building his muscle, which was noticed by the other students of Caspar High. Mainly Dash who after a week of Danny's consent training learned that Danny wasn't going to let him get pushed around anymore when he judo flipped the jock onto his back at the end of school. The other students were shocked that someone finally stood up to Dash, this led other students on the social ladder to stand up for themselves more. When Mr. Lancer tried to discipline Danny, he was countered by Maddie who told the man that all Danny did in self-defense and that just because Dash was on the football team didn't mean he should get off scot free for his misbehavior

This was ignored of course as the football team was how the school made money. To bad the government had begun to crack down on such things last year, starting with the lunch/breakfast menus

Danny was headed to lunch wondering what they were going to serve as he had heard that the higher ups were forcing the School Board to change the lunch menu to the new standards (It's what you'd find in a real life school, not the glops of mush they show in cartoons)

However when he entered the lunch room he and his two friends Sam and Tucker were shocked at what they saw, the lunch room was decked out in a Ultra Recyclable Vegetarian them, with a matching lunch menu

"Sam! What did you do?! Where's the meat!" demanded Tucker as he glared at Sam

"Hey! What are you looking at me for?" asked Sam "I made this suggestion weeks ago!"

"I bet it's the school's last act of defiance" said Danny "My mom said that the government told them to change the menu last week, but they clearly didn't listen to them the way they wanted them to"

"Great, now everyone's going to blame me for this" sighed Sam

"I smell meat" said Tucker

"It's all in the teacher's lounge I bet" said Danny

"Would make sense" agreed Sam "Most of them can't just let go of their meet"

"Neither can I" complained Tucker

"Tuck, I know you like your meet, but you do need more fiber in your diet" said Danny "Not this kind of course, but it's not good for you to eat just meet dude"

"Oh yeah? Where'd you hear that?" demanded Tucker

"Anatomy and Physiology" answered Danny simply "It's one of the few classes that I have a good grade in right now"

Tucker had no response to that and just sat down at their normal table, Sam being the only one getting anything to eat

"Danny aren't you going to eat something?" asked Sam

"Uh I found that I could sustain myself with my ghost half by absorbing negative emotions a few days ago, so the bad mood is benefiting me right now. Not that I like doing so mind you" explained Danny in a whisper

"Seriously you can do that?" asked Tucker in shock

"Not very well mind you, but with how much negative emotions there are in the room it's not hard" answered Danny "Plus doing so makes me feel like some kind of vampire, so it's not something I'll only use in an emergency or something"

"Good idea" agreed Tucker "We don't know what effects it might have on your psyche, so using it sparingly is a good way to avoid it"

"I bet there's a ghost who's a master of this power" said Sam

"Wouldn't be surprised" said Danny

Suddenly Danny's Ghost Sense went off ie: a wisp of blue mist came out of his mouth

"A ghost here? What for?" asked Tucker

"There in the kitchen" said Danny when he saw a ghost floating around in the kitchen looking for something "It looks like their looking for something, but what I don't know"

"How are we going to find that out?" asked Tucker "It's not like we can just up and ask her, someone is bound to see us go in there"

"Then we need a distraction" said Danny as a smirk came to his face "And I know the perfect one"

Danny quickly grabbed Sam's lunch that she partially ate and yelled "Garbage Fight!" as he tossed the meal into the crowd, hitting one of the jocks in the face

Suddenly the entire lunch room was a war zone with food? flying everywhere while Danny, Sam and Tucker snuck into the kitchen

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

The group made it into the kitchen and saw that indeed the ghost was looking for something and got a good look at it as well

The ghost was what appeared to be a former lunch lady with green skin and red eyes who asked when she noticed them "You three shouldn't be back here"

"Sorry, are you looking for something?" replied Danny

"Today was supposed to be meatloaf, but I can't find any" said the ghost

"That would be because the school changed it to what I suggested weeks ago to spite the government when they told them to update the lunch with a much healthier menu that was up to their standards" explained Sam

"Yeah, I mean the menu hasn't been changed or updated for nearly fifty years" added Danny "And according to my mom the standards for school menus has changed quite a few times over that time period, yet a large number of schools have refused to change them. So the government recently decided to crack down and reinforce the standards they set by force all across the country in the schools that refused to change"

The lunch lady wasn't stupid, she knew that menu changes made by the government were nonnegotiable when they put their foot down, plus updates to the menu wouldn't have made her leave the Ghost Zone as they would have been fairly small. But hearing how the school decided to change the menu to something completely different caused her to snap and fly into a rage

"The menu hasn't been changed in fifty years!" roared the Lunch Lady "Now face my wrath! Putrid girl for giving them the idea!"

"Uh oh, I think she's gone off the deep end" noted Tucker as he began to panic

"Guys we need to move!" yelled Danny as he knocked his friends to the floor as the Lunch Lady made everything in the kitchen come flying at them

"What do we do?" asked Tucker

"We need to stop her" said Sam

"Dad recently made a way to catch and transport ghosts in case of a situation like this, but we're going to have to weaken her before I can catch her" said Danny

"But non of the weapons your parents are making for us is done yet!" yelled Tucker as they avoided cutlery flying at them

"Then looks like I'm going to have to deal with this" said Danny as he transformed into his ghost self Danny Phantom

"What's this? A halfa?" asked the Lunch Lady in confusion and shock, before getting angrier "No matter you're in my way!"

Suddenly all the stoves came to life as they began sending ghostly green flames out at the group, only for Danny to use his fledgling ice powers to barely put the fire out before it reached them

"Man that took a lot out of me" said Danny as he began panting

"Well you just used your ice powers to block fire in the middle of a fight, so I'd imagine taking it out of you" said Sam

"Uh guys, she's still here!" yelled Tucker as the Lunch Lady raised up the stoves and other kitchen appliances into the air

"Grab onto me!" yelled Danny as the Lunch Lady threw everything at them

Sam and Tucker grabbed onto Danny as he made them intangible and pulled them into the hallway behind them, just as everything burst threw the wall. Allowing everyone to see the Lunch Lady in all her ghostly rage and glory

"Ghost!" screamed one of the students, not noticing Danny as he had changed forms as he phased threw the wall

Everyone started running like crazy as the Lunch Lady changed targets from Sam to the teachers as they were the ones who ultimately made the decision to change the menu, all Sam did was suggest it to them

"Mom, Dad I need some help here!" cried Danny over his phone as he ran down the halls of the school to avoid the Lunch Lady "The ghost of a former Lunch Lady is on a rampage due to the change the school made to the menu wasn't the one the higher ups told them to!"

"Don't worry Danny we're on our way" assured Maddie "Just do your best to hold her off until we get there"

"Alright, but I don't know how long I can keep her occupied" replied Danny as he looked around for anyone before becoming Danny Phantom again when he saw no one around

Danny went back to protect the students and staff from the Lunch Lady who had taken the form of a giant meat monster and bashed her way out of the school to go after the staff

"Hey leave them alone!" yelled Danny as he flew in and delivered a solid punch to the meat monster's face

The fight proceeds mostly like in cannon, with the Lunch Lady creating little meat minions, but those are easily dispatched by Danny's good martial art skills. After taking the minions out a few times and wearing Danny out quite a bit Jack and Maddie show up and start taking them down while Danny moves in to finish of the Lunch Lady's meat monster form

After a few good hits and blasts from Danny's new Ghost Rays allowed Danny to tear apart the meat monstosity and reveal a weakened Lunch Lady

"Sorry lady, but I can't let you terrorize everyone just because the menu changed" apologized Danny as he pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked her into it in a beam of blue light

"Glad that's over" said Danny as he flew down to land and find a place to change back without anyone seeing him

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

After the attack from the Lunch Lady school was canceled for the rest of the day, so Danny, Sam and Tucker went back to Fenton Works to send the Lunch Lady back to the Ghost Zone

"Man I can't believe she flipped out like that" said Tucker "All because the menu changed for the first time in fifty years"

"I don't think that's what mad her angry Tuck" said Danny "I think it was how it was changed that angered her"

"And her obsession clearly took her over when that happened" added Sam

"I hope she calms down though, it wasn't her fault for what happened after all" said Danny "It was the school trying to defy the government's orders that led to what happened today"

"Danny are you home?!" called Maddie as her and Jack came home

"Yeah we're down in the lab" called Danny "I just sent the Lunch Lady back to the Ghost Zone"

"Oh good, so what happened exactly?" asked Maddie as she came downstairs with Jack behind her

The three recounted what happened from when they first entered the lunch room, to their encounter with the Lunch Lady, to her exploding in rage when she learned what happened to the menu, and finally the short fight that ensued before Danny called for help

"Sounds like she wasn't to pleased with what the school tried to pull today" noted Maddie

"I know, I think though that if the menu was the one the government told them to make, then she wouldn't have jumped into the deep end the way she did" said Danny "It looked like she understood changes made to the menu by the order of the higher ups was for the best in terms of nutritional needs, but such a drastic change made is what most likely made her leave the Ghost Zone in the first place and made her enraged"

"I think you might be right about that Danny" agreed Maddie "You'll have to ask her if you get the chance"

"Yeah, if they're under circumstances conductive for conversation" agreed Danny

Sam and Tucker gave Danny a odd look as they've never heard him say anything like that before

"What? My parents are genius, I picked up some smart sounding words from them" said Danny in defense of himself

Sam and Tucker just rolled their eyes

"Hey I just realized Jazziepants can't deny the existence of ghosts!" exclaimed Jack "What with the ghost attack and everything"

"Well she might have seen it, but I don't think she's going to believe it was a actual ghost attack yet" said Danny

"Danny's right, Jazz has spent so long denying ghosts are real that it's going to take a bit more for her to admit she was wrong" agreed Maddie

"I suppose so, but even when she dose admit she was wrong I'm still not going to tell her what really happened to me" said Danny "She still needs to figure it out on her own"

"We weren't going to ask you to sweety" said Maddie

"Well since school is out, how about another run on the obstacle course?" suggested Jack "Need to work on getting the hang of those new Ghost Rays of yours Dannyboy"

"Yeah, good idea" agreed Danny as he became Phantom

 **Note: How was that? Good? Bad? Let me know in the reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Danny Phantom: A Change at the Start**

It's been two weeks since the Lunch Lady attack and things have been looking up for Danny's ghost fighting abilities and powers. Danny's non ghost fighting skills have also improved and can deal with low level (1-2.5) ghosts without becoming Phantom

Sam and Tucker picked up on how to use Jack and Maddie's ghost fighting equipment really easily, Danny learning how to use them as well in case he can't change into Phantom for some reason

The Box Ghost also started showing up repetitively, annoying the heck out of the family as he keeps coming back no matter how many times they beat him

Of course this weekend is when the Turners and Skylarks will arrive for the small family reunion Jack and Maddie are hosting

"Man I can't believe Mr. Lancer assigned us so much homework this week" complained Danny as he, Sam and Tucker walked home

"I know right? I mean I know he's upset with how the government is cracking down on things, but taking it out on us isn't going to help things" said Sam

"Yeah, well good luck with that" said Tucker "This is my street, see you tomorrow"

"Yeah see ya tomorrow Tuck!" called Danny as Tucker turned down his street

Danny and Sam continued on to Danny's house where they found Danny's parents setting up decorations for the reunion in a few days

"Hey mom, dad everything all set?" greeted Danny when he came into the living room

"Hey Dannyboy yep everything is almost finished" replied Jack

"Where's Jazz? I would of thought she would be more than happy to help" asked Danny

"She's up in her room doing her homework" answered Maddie "How about you? How was school?"

"Mr. Lancer gave us a ton of homework today" answered Danny "And on top of that Dash was worse than normal, I wasn't targeted along with Sam and Tucker as he knows I can fight back and stop him from hurting us"

"Well word on the grapevine is that the government is pressuring the school to get the jocks to either bring up their grades, or be dropped from the program until they get their grades up" said Maddie

"Ouch, no wonder a lot of the teachers are in a bad mood" said Danny "The football team is how the school makes money, how that works I have no idea"

"Me either sweety" said Maddie "Just your homework done was best as you can, then come help us finish up the decorating"

"Yeah I'll go do that" sighed Danny "Come on Sam, lets get this over with"

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Soon it was Friday, the day before the reunion and when Danny came home from school that day he found to his surprise a green station-wagon parked outside his house

"Huh? Looks like someone came a little early" noted Sam

"I'm betting it's the Turners" said Danny "Timmy most likely wished he was here as soon as he could"

"Lets go meet him" said Tucker

The three headed inside and found Danny's parents along with two others in the kitchen making small talk. Though it appeared as though Jack and Maddie were having a bit of a hard time handling the Turner's strange view on things, not to mention their weird behavior while talking. They also saw a twelve year old boy with a pink hat and shirt sitting at the table nearby looking both nervous and relived for some reason

"Hey I'm home!" called Danny as he stood in the doorway

"Ah Danny how was school today?" asked Jack who was glad Danny was home from school

"So this is Danny?" asked Dad "Timmy has said a lot about you"

"And Timmy has said loads about the two of you" replied Danny with a slightly hard edge

Of course Mom and Dad were to oblivious to notice it, but not Timmy who had his godparents disguised as extra pockets on his bag who has also noticed the hard edge in his voice

"So your Timmy?" asked Sam "Kinda a little small for a twelve year old aren't you?"

"Hey! Don't blame me!" cried Timmy in embarrassment as he knew he was short for his age, but not getting enough to eat because of his parents horrendous cooking skills, and then them not taking him out to eat with them leaving him with Vicky who never gave him any food that wasn't dangerous to his health in some way kinda leaves things lacking for him

Heck even his best friend Chester Mcbadbat eats better than he does, and his dad has been unemployed for years!

"Calm down Timmy she didn't mean anything by it" assured Danny

"Hey Timmy me and your mother are going to go out to eat with Danny's and Jazz's parents, so we called Vicky to come and babysit you, Danny and Jazz" announced Dad

"What!" yelled Timmy

"Excuse me?!" demanded Maddie "There is no need for a babysitter, both Jazz and Danny are plenty old enough to watch Timmy on their own, plus this is our house not yours!"

"So it's up to us if a babysitter is needed or not" added Jack angerly "Not either of you"

"Plus Dimsdale is hours away, it's pointless to call a babysitter from there to come all the way here" said Sam "And with me, Tucker, Danny and Jazz here there was no need to hire a babysitter in the first place"

"But Vicky said that it was alright, she was more than happy to watch all of you" said Mom who sounded offended

"Yeah, we even got a great deal for it too" added Dad

Everyone just looked at the two buffoons like they were stupid before shaking their heads in disbelief

"Danny, Jazz when she gets here, just send her away" said Maddie "And tell her that she wasn't needed at all tonight, you all are old enough to be left alone for a few hours"

"Alright I'll do that" agreed Danny "Come on Timmy, let me show you to your room for the weekend"

"Okay" agreed Timmy as he followed Danny, Sam and Tucker up to his room

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Man I can't believe your parents did that!" cried Sam as they headed up the stairs

"I can, they do it all the time" said Timmy with a sigh "I don't know why they keep going out all the time and not bring me with... it's not like I'm going to cause trouble for them or anything"

"None of us of a clue either Timmy" said Danny as they reached the room next to Danny's "Well here we are"

"Uh there's nothing here" noted Timmy when the door was opened and they walked in

"Heh, yeah the room we were going to let you use got contaminated somehow, and we didn't have anytime to furnish this room yet" lied Danny

The real reason was so that Danny would have an excuse to call Timmy out on having Cosmo and Wanda, but neither Timmy or his godparents caught the lie

"I'll go grab a sleeping bag for you to use for tonight" said Danny as he led Sam and Tucker out of the room before going ghost and going back into the room invisibly to see what Timmy was going to do after quickly grabbing the sleeping bag from his room

"Man I can't believe my parents went ahead and called Vicky here to babysit me when both Danny and Jazz are old enough to watch me" complained Timmy

"Relax sport" assured Wanda as Timmy's fairies poofed into the air next to him "Don't forget Danny or Jazz will send Vicky home when she gets here"

"Yeah I can't wait to see the look on her face" said Cosmo "I mean coming all this way, only to not get paid a dime for her time"

"Ha! I can't wait for that to happen" laughed Timmy "I bet she's going to get really angry and violent about it too. Plus I've noticed that the people here seem more intelligent than the people back in Dimsdale, so anything violent Vicky might do is going to get her in major trouble I bet"

"Serves her right for all the horrible things she's done" agreed Cosmo

"But Timmy don't forget she's one of the main reasons you have us in the first place" warned Wanda

"Yeah I know that, but it'd be a lot better if she wasn't around anymore" sighed Timmy "She's just too plain evil to go free with everything she's done any longer"

"I'm just glad that trial went as well as it did" said Wanda "After that secrete wish you made came out I was sure your goose was cooked"

"Don't remind me" said Timmy "I completely forgot to undo that wish a little bit afterwords, when I realized there were other ways to keep you guys as long as I could. But man thank goodness that weird time ghost showed up to clear somethings up"

"His name is Clockwork Timmy" said Wanda "He's a big deal even to those outside of the Ghost Zone as he controls time and knows a lot about the future, past and present"

"It's funny I never thought ghosts were real given everything we've been threw" laughed Timmy "But man I can't thank that guy enough for making it so that I get to keep you guys for a little while longer"

"Well you never asked if they were real or not" said Wanda

"I can't believe that the Fentons hunt ghosts, why would they do that?" exclaimed Cosmo

"I don't know, why did my parents get into it that one time?" asked Timmy

"Who knows Timmy, but from what I've seen so far these guys are real professionals in what they do" said Wanda

"Timmy! Timmy make a wish! All this talk is bringing me down" begged Cosmo

"Alright, I wish this room was fully furnished!" wished Timmy happily

"Uh Timmy you may want to be careful, this isn't Dimsdale they might see threw your regular excuses" warned Wanda as she, Cosmo and Poof granted Timmy's wish

"Oh come on, how much smarter can they really be?" asked Timmy unconcerned

Wanda and Cosmo both shared a look as they knew Danny still remembered them from when he wished them over to Timmy two years ago, so he wasn't going to be fooled at all

Danny watched as Cosmo, Wanda and Poof fully furnish the room before phasing out of it to reenter the room normally

"Hey Timmy I got your... woah where did all this come from?" said Danny as he came into the room

"Uh...Internet" answered Timmy with his usual excuse

Danny raised an eyebrow and said "Uhuh, are you sure that's where all this came from?"

"Yes?" answered Timmy a little too quickly

Danny crossed his arms and said "Alright come on out you three I know your here"

"What are you talking about? It's just us in here" asked Timmy in a panicking voice

"I'm talking about my former fairly godparents, Cosmo and Wanda" answered Danny as he transformed into Phantom and began floating in the air

"Waaaaah! Ghost!" cried Timmy in alarm before registering what Danny said "Wait, former godparents? What are you talking about?!"

"Oh I can explain Timmy" said Wanda as she reappeared "Danny here was our godchild before you, in fact Danny wished us to you in a way that allowed him to keep his memories of us. But... what I don't understand is what happened to him that made him a ghost"

"Halfa actually, I accidentally turned on my parents ghost portal from the inside while it was plugged in, it was the worst thing I've ever experienced in my life" corrected Danny "Which means Da Rules don't apply to me anymore as I'm no longer a non magical human"

"Woah, so what you now have ghost powers now?" asked Timmy in shock and awe "Could I get them too?"

"Sorry sweety, but that's against Da Rules" apologized Wanda "As to do that, we'd have to partially kill you, which we're not allowed to do"

"Plus from what Clockwork told me when he appeared when I got my powers Timmy you have some of your own powers laying dormant inside you due to all the fairy magic you've been exposed to" added Danny

"Huh?" asked Timmy dumbly

"Think Timmy, how long to most kids keep their fairies?" asked Danny

"Less than a year for the most part" answered Timmy

"And how long have you had Cosmo, Wanda and their baby who's name I don't know?" asked Danny

"Fifty years" answered Timmy "Even though it was technically only actually two"

"And don't you think something might have happened to you because of it?" asked Danny

"I don't know, what?" asked Cosmo

"I think what Danny is saying sport is that you've absorbed so much of our magic that it's done something similar to what happened to Danny and all the Ecto Energy he was exposed to when the portal turned on with him inside it" said Wanda

"Exactly" said Danny

"Wait, are you saying that I have magical powers?" asked Timmy in shock "I mean I've wished to be a fairy a few times, but I thought I lost the ability to use magic after I changed back"

"That's exactly what I'm saying" said Danny "Of course right now no one knows about it, or can sense them as they're dormant deep inside you, heck I didn't even know until Clockwork told me when I met him"

"Woah" said Timmy a little dumbstruck

"If that's the case, then Da Rules don't apply to Timmy anymore" said Wanda in realization

"If I recall, most of the rules don't apply to either of us anymore, but some of them still do like not telling people that you have fairy godparents" said Danny "I'm not sure, I'd have to look it up in the copy you guys left behind when you were still my godparents"

"Hey Danny, does anyone know about what happened to you?" asked Timmy

"My best friends Sam and Tucker along with my parents" answered Danny "They were all there when Clockwork appeared as well, so they know about Cosmo and Wanda as well. Of course as it was Clockwork and myself who told them, there's nothing Jorgen Von Strangle can do about it"

"I bet he wasn't to happy about that" noted Wanda "He's tired of Timmy getting away with keeping us thanks to all kinds of loopholes in Da Rules"

"I sure he wasn't to pleased either" agreed Danny "I only met him a few times, but man is he intimidating"

"Meh, sure he's scary when he first shows up, but after all the times he's come booming in and everything we've been threw he's more of a close friend than someone against me" said Timmy with a shrug

"I can only imagine" said Danny "I've heard about a lot of the crazy things that have happened in Dimsdale since I gave Cosmo and Wanda to you"

"Dang word gets around" said Cosmo impressed

"Uh, Amity Park is in Oregon, so it's not really that far from Dimsdale" said Danny

"Well since you've known about Cosmo and Wanda, I guess I should introduce their son that I wished for them" said Timmy

"You wished for them to have a kid?" asked Danny impressed with such a thoughtful wish

"Yep this is Poof" introduced Wanda as she held him in her arms

"Poof! Poof!" cried Poof happily

"He's adorable" said Danny "But don't tell anyone I said that, I have a reputation and everything to maintain"

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

As Danny and Poof got to know each other a loud screeching could be heard outside

"Sounds like Vicky is here" said Timmy

"And mom and dad have already left" said Danny "Looks like it's up to me and Jazz to deal with her"

"Good luck with that, she is pure evil" said Timmy "I'm going to watch from the stairs so she can't see me, otherwise she might try harder to come in. It's happened before once when I was with grand pappy"

"I have to ask before I go, any idea why she's the way she is?" asked Danny

"There's an evil bug inside her that makes her the way she is, but the one time I got rid of it it didn't turn out well and Vicky ended up with it again" answered Timmy "With out it she's as sweet as can be, which is sad to know how twisted that bug made her"

"Huh, who knew" noted Danny as he left the room

Once downstairs Danny told Jazz that Vicky had arrived and to help him get rid of her

"Alright twerps open up!" yelled Vicky very loudly as she pounded on the door "It was a long drive here and I would like relax"

"Excuse me who do you think you are?" demanded Danny as he and Jazz answered the door

"The babysitter, who are you two supposed to be?" answered Vicky threateningly "If you think you can cut in on my job you have another thing coming to you"

"No, we're Danny and Jazz Fenton" corrected Jazz "Our parents told us to tell you that the Turners had no right calling you and to go home, you're not needed here seeing that both me and Danny are plenty old enough to watch Timmy ourselves"

"WHAT!" screamed Vicky "You're telling me that I came all this way for nothing! I haven't even been paid yet!"

"Yep, that's right" said Jazz "Should have thought about it before coming all the way here"

"Yeah I mean sure the Tunners constantly call you when ever they leave Timmy alone, but apparently they think me and Jazz are way younger than we actually are" added Danny "But since this isn't their house, it wasn't up to them if a babysitter was needed or not. So goodbye and good night"

Danny then slammed the door shut on Vicky who was not pleased to find out that her time and _money_ was wasted, she was going to babysit Timmy no matter what but how she was going to do that...

"I'm going to get that twerp for this" growled Vicky "But how to do it, I know all I need to do is get those other two out of the house so that they'll have to let me babysit the little pest"

Sadly none of her efforts worked as neither Danny or Jazz fell for any of her tricks, they weren't idiots after all like the people back in Dimsdale, making her more and more angry not to mention violent

An hour of her failed tricks latter and Vicky snapped and tried to force her way into the house so that she could do what she normally does when the Turners are away. This of course led to the police being called and Vicky being taken away for a long time. Danny however had noticed that Vicky's evil bug was actually a ghost and used the Fenton Thermos to rip it out of her while she was being taken away

"This is going to Clockwork as soon as possible" said Danny when he came back inside from removing the bug from Vicky

"What's going to Clockwork?" asked Timmy

"That evil bug inside Vicky was a ghost, so I got rid of it by sucking it right out of her and into the Fenton Thermos" answered Danny "She passed out because of it, but I think she's going to recover after she wakes up"

"Wow that's great, I'm glad that thing is out of her" said Timmy gratefully "Now anyone who she babysits isn't going to fear her anymore"

"While that might be true, I think it's going to be some time before she completely recovers from having that thing inside her for so long" said Danny

"Well in any case, what do you want to do tonight?" asked Timmy

"Well Jazz is making a ectoplasm free diner tonight while mom and dad are out, so how about we play some video games with Sam and Tucker while we wait" suggested Danny

"Cool what kind of games do you got?" asked Timmy

"Some fighter games, racing games, a multi player JRPG" answered Danny "I have some other ones, but you're to young for them"

"That's fine, lets go play" said Timmy "It sounds more fun than playing the same games all the time by myself most of the time, even when Cosmo or Poof join in"

"Don't you have some human friends?" asked Danny

"Chester and AJ don't come around as much as I would like, but given how my parents act I'm not overly surprised" answered Timmy sadly

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

An hour of games latter it was time for dinner which was crispy chicken sandwiches for everyone but Sam who had a tofu version of the meal

"What are you a vegan?" asked Timmy when he noticed Sam's food was made of tofu

"Well no, I'm a vegetarian" answered Sam

"Don't you mean a Ultra Recyclable Vegetarian?" asked Tucker

"Eh, not so much anymore" replied Sam with a shrug "It's not as healthy as I thought it was, plus pretty much being like a vegan with weirder food choices"

"Yeah eating nothing but plants and dirt isn't the best things to be eating" agreed Danny "That's for cows and other animals, not normal people"

"Hey! I like being different" argued Sam "There's nothing wrong with that!"

"I didn't say there was" defended Danny "But you have to admit that there are somethings that are just plain strange behaviors out there people take part of"

"Like hunting ghosts?" asked Jazz

"Or hunting fairies like my teacher Mr. Crocker" added Timmy

"Seriously? There's people who do that?" asked Jazz in surprise

"Yep, Mr. Crocker is a complete nut case, but he's not the worse one out there" answered Timmy "Once I had a substitute teacher who killed the fairies she caught, while Mr. Crocker wanted them to take over the world or prove he wasn't crazy"

"She sounds like an even bigger nut case than your regular teacher" said Sam

"Oh she is for different reasons" agreed Timmy "I mean she showed us the trophy she had from a fairy she killed after she showed us her true colors"

"True colors? What do you mean?" asked Tucker

"She acted all sweet and caring at first, but once she became our regular teacher she did a 180 and was meaner than Mr. Crocker. I'd say she was more like Vicky than anyone else I know" explained Timmy "Thank goodness she's gone"

"How'd the heck did she leave?" asked Jazz

"I'd rather not talk about it" answered Timmy "It brings up some bad memories"

"Alright, but if you ever want to talk about it I'm more than willing to lend an ear" said Jazz

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind" replied Timmy

The rest of dinner went on smoothly, no ghosts suddenly appearing or anything like that. Afterwords Sam and Tucker went home while Danny and Timmy played some more games before going to bed in their own rooms

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The next morning Timmy woke up to the sounds of a fight going on outside his window

"What's going on?" asked Cosmo from his hiding place behind the castle

"I think Danny is fighting another ghost outside" answered Timmy "Remember he said that he protects Amity Park from other ghosts?"

"Oh yeah" said Cosmo

"I hope he doesn't get hurt" said Wanda with worry

Timmy ran up to the window to see the fight and saw Danny taking on five ectopuses (Ghost octopuses) at once

"Come on, you really think you have a chance?" asked Danny as he easily avoided being slapped by a bunch of tentacles before blasting two of the ectopuses with his Ghost Rays, knocking them into a wall

The three remaining ectopuses all charge Danny from all sides, but it doesn't help when Danny spins in place and blasts them with his Ghost Ray as well before pulling out his Fenton Thermos and sucking in all five into it

"That takes care of that" said Danny as he headed back into his room "Hopefully no more show up today"

"Danny are you up?" called Maddie from downstairs

"Yeah mom, I'll be down in a sec there was something I had to deal with real quick" replied Danny

Maddie knew he meant dealing with the five ectopuses as she saw him taking care of them instead of her and Jack as they had to keep the Turners from going after them

"Aww man I wanted to take out those spooks" complained Dad

"Neither of you know how to deal with ghosts in the first place" argued Jack "You could have seriously gotten hurt"

"But we could have used your tools to deal with them" said Mom

"But you don't know how to use them properly" argued Maddie "Just let us deal with them, you're here to relax and be with family. It's our job to deal with ghost attacks"

"But that other spook did it for you, aren't you going to go after it?" asked Dad

"Phantom is actually on our side and helps keep the stronger ghosts away" explained Maddie "He's never once caused any harm to anyone or done anything to warrant us going after him"

"But don't you want to examine him?" asked Mom

"Already did that" answered Maddie "He agreed to some tests when we asked him a few weeks ago, we also are keeping track of his growth and abilities, just in case"

"Alright if you say so" said Mom

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Breakfast was a simple affair, however afterwords Mom and Dad said that they wanted to go explore the city on their own. Without Timmy, again leaving him behind

Danny said that he'll take Timmy out with Sam and Tucker so that he's not left at home with nothing to really do. Jack and Maddie said that it would be fine and that Jack's sister will arrive soon, so be back for lunch

"So who's your dad's sister?" asked Timmy

"It's a surprise" answered Danny "Just know that she's the mother of someone famous"

"Woah that's so cool!" cried Timmy "Do I know him by any chance?"

"Perhaps, I'm pretty sure you know of him at least" replied Danny "But beyond that I have no idea"

Nor would Danny as Timmy didn't tell him that he met Chip Skylark a few times as he figured Danny wouldn't believe him

"So Timmy where do you want to go?" asked Danny after he picked up Sam and Tucker

"How about the mall, I've never hung out at one before" answered Timmy

"Sure, the mall it is then" said Sam "There's somethings I want to get there anyway"

"Sam, don't traumatize Timmy he's not ready for one of your shopping sprees" advised Danny

"What? No there's a new shirt that just came out and I wanted to get it before it sold out" said Sam who sounded a little offended

"I highly doubt it would sell out that fast" said Tucker "It's at a goth store, and most goths aren't known for their speed or enthusiasm about anything"

"What ever" replied Sam

Timmy just kept quite as he was just happy to be doing something besides being indoors playing video games all day, or some other thing at his house when left alone to do his own thing. He doesn't even hang out with his friends Chester and AJ as much as he used to anymore, and they rarely just hung out in public

"What's with the long face Timmy?" asked Sam when she saw his sad face

"Huh? Oh, I just was thinking about how little me and my two friends hang out with each other" answered Timmy "Mostly AJ though, Chester still hangs out with me from time to time. But still it's kinda sad to think that my friends aren't as close as we once were"

"It happens Timmy" said Danny "There used to be a fourth member of our little group, but they moved away a few years ago and we haven't heard anything from them since then"

"Where'd they move to?" asked Timmy

"Somewhere in Wisconsin" answered Danny "I don't know what happened to them, but it's almost like they've dropped off the face of the earth"

"Wow that's rather far" noted Timmy

"Yeah, but my point is that sometimes friends drift apart from each other" said Danny

"I guess, but I don't want to lose them" said Timmy

"Cheer up Timmy, I'm sure things will turn around soon enough" said Sam

"Perhaps when you get back to Dimsdale the next time you see them ask them if they want to just hang out with you at the mall or something" suggested Tucker "Who knows they might feel left out or something"

"I never thought of it that way" said Timmy "We haven't really talked to each other much lately, so that might be part of the problem"

"That's a good start" said Danny

The group enjoyed themselves at the mall until it was time for them to head back for lunch and meet the other side of Danny's family

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

When the group made it back to Danny's house they saw a plain black car parked to the side of the house opposite to the Turner's car. Fenton Works is on a street corner, so it would make since the two cars would be on each side

"So who else came?" asked Timmy

"My dad's sister and her son" answered Danny "I thought I already told you that?"

"Oops, sorry" apologized Timmy "So who are they?"

"You'll see, I don't need people knowing my cousin is here" answered Danny "He is famous after all"

When they came inside the house they found Mom and Dad pestering a seventeen year old to sing as they thought he was here to entertain them for the reunion. Not just here for the reunion itself

"Chip Skylark!" shouted Timmy in shock "What are you doing here?!"

"Timmy? I can't say I'm surprised after seeing your parents here" said Chip as he turned to Timmy with a look for help on his face

"Will you two back off from my cousin" snapped Danny as he shoved Mom and Dad away from Chip

"But it's Chip Skylark!" cried Dad "He's going to sing for us!"

"Uh, no I'm not" said Chip as he crossed his arms "I'm here to meet family, not sing for crazed fans who leave their only son at home just to go to one of my concerts, instead of bringing him along"

Mom and Dad were to oblivious to notice the conversation going on right by them

Jack and Maddie came into the room at that point and saw Mom and Dad bothering Chip for him to sing for them

"Leave my nephew alone" ordered Jack

"What? Nephew?" asked Mom in confusion

"Yes nephew, he's my sister's son" confirmed Jack

"Well what do you know, we have ties to Chip Skylark" said Dad eagerly "Does that mean we get free tickets to his shows?"

"No, no it does not" answered Chip

"Aww but why?" whined Mom and Dad

"You don't deserve them" said Chip simply "Of course I don't give out free tickets to just anyone in the first place"

"Can we please get over my son's fame and enjoy lunch" begged Jack's sister

"Yes Dots" agreed Jack

"Dots?" asked Danny "I thought you said her name was Dorthy"

"Of course it is, Dots is just the nick name I gave her when we were young" explained Jack

"And only Jack is allowed to call me Dots, understand?" said Aunt Dorthy

"Gotcha" replied Danny

"You know I've never noticed how similar Danny is to Chip before" said Maddie

"Well it has been a while since we've visited" said Dorthy "What with Chip becoming world famous and all"

"Which can be a real bummer sometimes" said Chip "There are so many things I've missed out on because of my fame"

"Not to mention being completely broke" added Timmy

"How'd you know that?" asked Dorthy "We try to keep that secrete from the press"

"Timmy was there when I told his evil babysitter when she tried to marry me, it was also the first time I met Timmy" answered Chip

"Ah that explains it" said Dorthy

Mom and Dad by this point have wandered off elsewhere as no one is paying them any attention

"Well lets eat" said Jack "All this talking has made me hungry"

"Jack, you're always hungry" joked Dorthy

Jack just huffed and headed into the kitchen to get a bite to eat

"So Chip seeing anyone yet?" asked Danny

"I was" answered Chip sadly "But she died when her tour buss exploded not to long ago, what's worse is that I had just finished my part of the love song we were writing"

"Ouch, who was she?" asked Sam

"Amber McClain" answered Chip with a sigh "My only regret is that there was no body to bury, or that my manager at the time would let me attend her funeral, so I wasn't able to sing our love song as my goodby to her"

"Given how she died, I wouldn't be surprised if she came back as a ghost" noted Danny "Though how she'll be if she comes back may not be the same as when she was alive"

"Ghosts are real?" asked Chip

"My parents built a real working portal to the Ghost Zone recently, but we haven't gone inside yet" answered Danny "Plus since it's been built a good number of ghosts have come threw it"

"Why haven you gone in?" asked Timmy "It sounds like it'd be a interesting place to explore"

"For one we don't have a map or any way to navigate the Ghost Zone, plus we don't know anything on what it's like on the other side enough to know if it's safe for humans to go in or not"

"Ah makes since" said Timmy

"If Amber does come back, call me" said Chip "I'll come as fast as I can so I can help put her to rest and finally sing our love song"

"Noted" agreed Danny "I'll let my parents know so that they can keep an ear out for her if she does return"

The remaining time of the reunion went by smoothly enough, only a few ghosts appeared, but they were swiftly handled by Jack and Maddie. Chip got to hang out with Danny, Sam, Tucker and Timmy in disguise so no one would recognize him and be able to act like a normal teenager. Timmy thoroughly enjoyed himself and didn't have to make that many wishes to keep himself entertained or have things work out for him, or the others

Soon it was time for Timmy and Chip to go home, but before that Timmy was told that DHS had started looking into his family to see if his parents were suited to raise him or not. He also was told by Wanda that due to the nature of DHS and certain other government agencies they already know about fairies and other magical beings, but don't go out of their way to confirm or make aware that they now about them

When Timmy asked why that was the case Wanda explained that it's important that they know as it helps determine weather or not they need to step in or not as fairy godparents help kids cope with their poor situations until they're able to no longer need them in most cases, and by that point DHS usually no longer needs to intervene

Danny also said that given how Dimsdale is, the government just might step in to make some major changes and get things to run correctly and not so chaotic anymore. Timmy didn't particularly care about that, he said that if it comes down to it he'd like to come back and live with Danny and his family


	4. Chapter 4

**Danny Phantom: A Change at the Start**

 **Timmy Turner Addition**

Note: DHS stands for Department of Human Services for those who don't know

Timmy Turner wasn't in a good mood, he just got home from visiting his relatives in Amity Park after he wished to be home as fast as possible and was waiting for his parents to pull into their driveway. Failing to do so a few times, hitting random things while they do so...

"What's the matter Timmy?" asked Wanda

"It's just that I felt more at home the two days I was with Danny and his parents, than I have felt in my own home in a very long time" answered Timmy "I mean I love my parents and all, but even I can see that they're most likely are going to lose the right to raise me very soon"

"It's alright Timmy, just try to make the best of it until then" advised Wanda

"I'll try, but I also need to talk to Chester and AJ before then" said Timmy "And I'm not sure how that's going to go"

"Wont know until you try Timmy" said Cosmo "I mean you could wish to know how it'll go"

"That's a bad idea Cosmo" cut in Wanda "That kind of wish will show one way it _could_ go, not how it will'

"But thanks for trying" said Timmy

"Well I guess I'll go clean something" said Cosmo as he poofed into a maid's outfit and went into the castle inside Timmy's fishbowl

"I better go after him to make sure he doesn't break anything" said Wanda as she grabbed Poof and followed after her husband

Timmy went inside and up to his room and checked to see if his friends were online or not

"Hey Chester and AJ are online, now I can talk to them" said Timmy as he logged in

"Hey guys just got back from visiting my family up in Amity Park, want to hang out at the mall after school tomorrow and talk?" typed Timmy

"Timmy? Is that you?" replied Chester "You've never asked us to just hang out anywhere, what's the deal?"

"Just realized that I've not been a very good friend recently" answered Timmy honestly "Plus with what I learned while I was there will mean that I will most likely will not be living with my parents for very long, so I want to make things right with you and AJ before that happens"

"Wow dude what do you mean by that?" asked Chester

"The people in Amity Park are way smarter than those here in Dimsdale" answered Timmy "And I was told before I left that DHS is beginning an investigation into my parents and seeing if they're able to keep me or not"

"You mean the Department of Human Services are coming here to Dimsdale?!" asked AJ with shock evident in his typing

"Wait, you mean there isn't an office for those guys here?" asked Timmy

"No, for some reason they never built one" answered AJ "If that's the case, then that means the government is going to notice how things are run here"

"Government? What are they going to do?" asked Chester with some fear

"Well from what my relatives told me, they're going to crack down on how things are run here in Dimsdale, they already started doing that back in Amity Park and the way they run their schools" answered Timmy

"Dad is not going to like that" said Chester

"Why? Your dad actually spends a lot of time with you, and you eat better than I do despite your dad not having a job" asked Timmy

"What... I eat better than you do?" asked Chester

"Why else am I so short?" asked Timmy "It's because I don't eat well enough, my parents' cooking is horrendous, and Vicky hogs all the good and pre-made stuff that my parents to buy and not ruin"

"Dang, Timmy that's terrible I had no idea things were that bad" said AJ "Hey by the way who did you visit? All you said was that your parents were taking you to a reunion up in Amity Park"

"Don't you remember? It's where my second cousin Danny Fenton live" replied Timmy "He's the son of two professional ghost hunters"

"Oh yeah, boy they're wasting their time trying to prove ghosts are real" said AJ "They just don't exist"

"Actually they do exist AJ" corrected Timmy "They managed to build a working ghost portal and I myself even saw some real ghosts fight each other"

AJ has disconnected

"Dude, are you for real?" asked Chester

"No joke Chester, there's even a hero ghost who showed up to fend off all the bad ones" answered Timmy "The Fentons help out by taking out the weaker ghosts so that the good ghost can worry about the stronger ones first"

"Dang, I can't believe that ghosts are real Timmy" said Chester

"Chester, a ton of crazy things have happened here in Dimsdale and you are surprised by the fact ghosts are real?" asked Timmy

"Honestly? No, not really" answered Chester

AJ has logged back in

"Reads missed comments" typed AJ "So... they're real? Like really real?"

"Yep" answered Timmy

"Anything else you want to surprise us with?" asked AJ

"I found out who Danny's first cousin is" said Timmy "He's someone famous"

"Who?" asked Chester "Do we know him?"

"Honestly now that I know they're related I can see just how much alike they are" said Timmy "I mean Danny looks like a younger version of him"

"Who is it?" asked AJ

"Chip Skylark, Danny's aunt married into the family" answered Timmy "I was shocked to learn that Danny is related to him, but not me as I'm from the other side of the family"

"Wait you're related to _the_ Chip Skylark?!" demanded Chester

"Chip Skylark!" said AJ

"I'm not, but Danny is" replied Timmy "I thought I said that?"

"Oh, right" said AJ "But didn't you already know him beforehand?"

"Yeah, I've met Chip a few times" said Timmy "It was just shocking to learn we're related to the same family, even if we're not"

"How'd your parents react?" asked Chester

"At first they thought he was there to preform for us, then they asked if they'd get free tickets for being related to him" answered Timmy

"I take it he didn't like that" said AJ

"That's right, in fact Chip said that he wasn't very happy with them as he remembered that they left me home alone with Vicky, just to go see him when they could have brought me along as well. The tickets weren't that expensive, and my parents have a decent amount of cash" answered Timmy "But they hardly spend any of it on me, just on themselves"

"Didn't they get you those new cloths that one time?" asked Chester

"You mean when I tried to run away?" asked Timmy

"Yeah" answered Chester

"I still have them, but I'm not big enough to wear them yet" explained Timmy "They look cool too, I'd like to wear them as well. But again my bad diet has made it to where I'm too short/small for a lot of things"

"Maybe that's part of the reason your parents leave you at home all the time" said AJ "They think you're younger than you are, I mean you haven't grown like at all for a few years Timmy"

"I'm aware of that AJ" said Timmy "It was also around the time Vicky first started babysitting me, worst mistake I ever made"

"Heh yeah, wanting your parents to not spend so much time with you really back fired" said Chester

"I was what? Six?" asked Timmy

"Five and a half" corrected AJ

"Whatever, the point is I was young and being smothered" said Timmy "But it does show that my parents aren't the brightest seeing how they go over board about things. First my dad forced my mom to stay home all the time so nether of them miss a thing, then Vicky comes and makes very convincing promises to them to get them out of the house only to make that the norm"

"Yeah my dad stopped hiring Vicky when he came home early one night and saw her being so cruel to me that he chased her out of the trailer park with her own chainsaw, still has it too" said Chester "She hasn't come round since then, even avoids going near him as he keeps the chainsaw on him, just in case"

"Didn't he go to the authorities?" asked AJ

"Tried to, but given how we live they didn't take him too seriously" said Chester "Plus I think Vicky has some cops on payroll to help cover her tracks"

"Didn't help her in Amity Park" said Timmy "My parents hired her to watch me, Danny and his older sister Jazz while they and their parents went out. Boy were Danny's parents angry, seeing how him and his sister are about the same age as Vicky and are more than capable of watching me as we arrived a day early and they wanted to catch up with my parents"

"What happened?" asked AJ

"She made a huge fuss and got arrested" answered Timmy "But before she got hauled off, Danny used a ghost catching device to forcefully remove a evil bug ghost that was possessing Vicky"

"Wait is that why the dark ominous clouds around Vicky's house are gone?" asked Chester in amazement

"Yeah, that'd be why" answered Timmy "We were shocked to learn that little thing was why Vicky was so icky"

"What happened to that thing?" asked AJ

"It was sealed away to be given to a special ghost they know" answered Timmy "They said his name was Clockwork or something"

"Clockwork? What is he some kind of time ghost?" asked Chester

"He's the ghost of time, and is who people are talking about when we mention Father Time" answered Timmy "Apparently the person we think of is just an assistant for him that handles all the small cases for him"

"How do they know that?" asked AJ

"Clockwork came through their portal shortly after it turned on and spoke to them, explaining a small number of things for them" answered Timmy "At least that's what they told me"

"Well Timmy, it's getting late how about we pick this up after school tomorrow at the mall?" said AJ "It'd be a nice change in pace for us"

"Yeah what he said" added Chester

"Thanks you guys" said Timmy "Yeah, lets continue this tomorrow"

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The next day Timmy went to school on time for once and avoided Frances the Bully because of that

"Ah Mr. Turner decided to make it school on time for once?" asked Mr. Crocker

"I've _been_ trying to be on time Mr. Crocker" argued Timmy "It's just that a lot of things keep getting in the way or slowing me down"

"Really?" asked Mr. Crocker with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, I can't help it if stuff happens that makes me late all the time" said Timmy

"Oh, but you do Turner" said Mr. Crocker "You're FAiRy GodPARents! Could have you make it to school on time"

"I don't have fairy godparnets, so how the heck would that work?" asked Timmy

"No matter Turner, I will prove tha..." Mr. Crocker stopped himself when he noticed a DHS car pull up to the school

The rest of the class looked over to where Mr. Crocker was looking, but only Timmy and his friends knew who it was

"Who has DHS investigating them?" asked Mr. Crocker in confusion

"That'd be me" answered Timmy "My relatives called them while I was visiting them over the weekend when they saw how badly my parents have been raising me"

Mr. Crocker was sure how to respond to that as he knew that if the government's attention was drawn to Dimsdale, then things were going to change very soon

"Mr. Crocker are you alright?" asked Elmer when Mr. Crocker just stood there for a few mintues

"Fine, I'm perfectly fine" replied Mr. Crocker "Now for today's class we're going to start learning about the different departments of the government"

"That's new" noted one of the rich kids

"Indeed it is, but with what I've just learned it's a good idea that you all be made aware of certain things" said Mr. Crocker

The rest of the school day moved on as normal, except that Mr. Crocker was far more subdued than normal. Which freaked some of the kids out because of it

Timmy, AJ and Chester headed straight to the mall to hang out and continue their conversation from the night before

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Wow I never thought that Mr. Crocker could go almost the entire day without freaking out about fairies" said Chester

"Me either, it must have something to do with DHS showing up" said AJ

"Mr. Crocker is crazy smart despite how he acts, so he clearly knows who they are and what they're about" said Timmy

"Yeah he's crazy alright" said Chester

"But I do agree he's smart from all the crazy things he does sometimes" said AJ

"Anyways Timmy I know we talked about this last night, but why did you ask us to come hang out?" asked Chester

"Well seeing how close Danny is with his two best friends made me realize just how little we actually spend time together" answered Timmy

"You haven't asked us to spend time with you lately" said AJ "Plus I've been busy with other things myself, so I haven't had the time to come over and ask you if you wanted to spend time with me"

"Same here Timmy, I mean I've come over a few times and you were more than happy to play with me, but you haven't done the same for me" added Chester

"I'm sorry guys" apologized Timmy "Things have been going on at home, or rather very little has been seeing how I'm left home with Vicky so much that it hasn't been a good time to spend time you either of you"

"Yeah good call on that part, no one willingly wants to spend time with Vicky" said Chester

"But if she's been cured of her evilness, then that'll change in time" said AJ

"Yeah, but it's going to be awhile before she fully recovers from that" said Timmy

"It's an improvement in any case" said Chester

Little did they know Mr. Crocker was spying on them in his fairy catching van, or that DHS was spying on all four of them

"Hmmm it appears as though things might be turning around for Turner" mused Mr. Crocker "But if that happens then he'll lose his faries"

Mr. Crocker then looked over to a screen to see where Timmy's faries were, and became puzzled by the reading

"Strange, it says here that Turner is making his own fairy magic, not a lot of it currently. But how can that be?" said Mr. Crocker "And these reading are telling me that the amount he's producing is growing at a steady rate, what's going on? I can still see his two grown fairies and their baby fairy are still with him, but if they know what's going or not I have yet to find out. More observation is needed to figure this one out, I've never seen nor heard anything like this"

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Latter that night Timmy started feeling a little strange and told his fairies once he was alone in his room

"Let me check sweety" said Wanda as she preformed a scan on Timmy

"Well what is it?" asked Cosmo "It isn't anything contagious is it?"

Cosmo proceeded to then freak out and poof himself a hazmat and moved as far away from Timmy as possible

"Cosmo you idiot Timmy isn't sick" scolded Wanda

"Then what is it?" asked Timmy

"Well it looks like Danny was right when he said that you had dormant magical powers" said Wanda "Seeing how they've started to emerge"

Timmy's eyebrows shot up in shock "Seriously?! That's why I feel so strange?"

"Apparently so" answered Wanda "They're still weak and you wont be able to use them yet, but when you are able to remember how to control them from back when you had them when you wished yourself into a fairy"

"Got it" replied Timmy "Though I'm not to sure how the other fairies are going to react when they find out"

"Hopefully they wait until tomorrow so we can get some sleep" said Wanda "It's been too many times when we've been interrupted while trying to sleep, it's does no one any good when they do that"

"Nor does it do any good for us the next day as we're too tired to function properly" agreed Timmy

"Hey Timmy do you think we should tell the Crimson Chin what's going on?" asked Cosmo

"Not tonight, I'd like to get some sleep tonight" said Timmy with a yawn

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

After school the next day, where Mr. Crocker was back to his old self and Timmy got bullied even though he made it to school on time. Jorgan Von Strangle boomed his into Timmy's bedroom

"Timmy Turner we would like a word with you" boomed Jorgan who then noticed that Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were waiting for him

"We kinda figured you would show up today" explained Wanda when she saw Jorgan's expression "So we got ready and waited for you to show"

"Well that makes things all that much easier" said Jorgan happily "It's so much nicer when people are ready for me to take them away... whether it's for something bad, or good"

Jorgan than boomed the everyone up to Fairy World

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof found themselves in the very same room where Timmy's trial took place

"What are we doing here?" asked Cosmo

"I don't know, I don't think I broke any more rules" said Timmy "I've been more careful with what I wish for after I got in so much trouble with that whole secrete wish ordeal, not that I had gotten better before then"

"I know sweety, but there must be some reason we're here" said Wanda

"That's right" said Jorgan "Follow me to where the Fairy Counsel is waiting for you"

"Couldn't we just poof there?" asked Cosmo

"No, they have powerful protection wards where they are" explained Jorgan "They have them to keep unwanted guests out, given how important they are in keeping Fairy World in one piece"

"Makes sense, I guess" said Timmy

They followed Jorgan down a long hall set behind where the Fairy Counsel sit before they come to a set of large iron doors

"Now behave and speak when spoken to" said Jorgan "The counsel has some things to discuss"

Jorgan led them into the large room where Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof saw the entire Fairy Counsel sitting down waiting for them at a large sofa

"Wow, they sure don't look as scary when they're sitting down" said Cosmo

"I said be quite" snapped Jorgan

"It's alright Jorgan, he meant no disrespect" said one of the counselors, but sounded a lot older than what Timmy or the others remembered

"Why do you sound so old?" asked Timmy

"Because we are" answered the fairy "We've been around for eons watching over Fairy World"

"And it's taken it's toll on us" added another

"Clockwork recently came to us and told us the truth about our immortality" finished yet another "It appears as though we're nearing the end of our extremely long lives and are beginning to lose our power"

"In fact it's why the pixies have been able to affect Fairy World so many times" explained another counselor "Our powers aren't strong enough anymore to prevent them from affecting Fairy World as a whole, just where we reside"

"What, that's not possible" said Jorgan in shock

"Oh but it is" said the counselor "Didn't you find it odd that we didn't do anything to protect Fairy World when we should have the power to do so?"

"I thought the big wand gave you your power?" asked Timmy

"It focuses our magic to where we can use it, but it wasn't always around" explained the first counselor "In fact it was our predecessors who installed it in the first place, we don't know how to remove it as it's not needed so much anymore"

"It was created in a time long past, though it has come in handy in recent years due to the pixies, anti-fairies and a bunch of other things happening" said a counselor

"Why does it need to go? I thought it was powered by people like Mr. Crocker" asked Timmy

"No, that's just to cover up the fact that their energy is used to focus fairy magic to were we can use it" explained the first counselor "We all produce our own magic, but the stupid thing forces us to not be able to draw upon it like we used to before it was built"

"It's purpose is to regulate a fairy's power since way back then there were some fairies who abused their powers and were very powerful. Now a days only the Von Strangles are the only family that are powerful innately as they were the only good fairies that used their powers responsibly" explained the fairy further

"But for why you are here is because for the first time in many years a human child gained fairy powers and isn't connected to the Big Wand, which means not only do Da Rules don't affect you in the same way... it also means you can dismantle the Big Wand and free us from it" explained the second fairy

"What'll happen then?" asked Timmy

"Honestly nothing much, but we're removing the rule about fairies having children. Seeing how if we don't we'll go extinct someday" answered the first fairy "Seeing how Poof is part Von Strangle him being stronger than most fairies isn't going to be a surprise to anyone"

"Oh yeah, Cosmo is Jorgan's long lost cousin" said Timmy

"What I am?" asked Cosmo

"Lets move on" suggested Jorgan hoping for Cosmo to forget what was just said

Thankfully he did

"So, how am I supposed to take down the Big Wand?" asked Timmy

"It'll have to be after your powers fully awaken" explained the first counselor "As they are now, you're not even able to use them at all"

"And from what we can see, you wont be able to until after DHS as decided what to do with your parents" said the third counselor

"But others will be able to detect that they are there now that they've started to awaken" warned the second counselor "And it'll become easier as time goes on since they'll become stronger and stronger until they've fully awakened"

"And just how powerful will Timmy be?" asked Jorgan

"Given how much fairy magic he's been exposed to and everything he's been threw since fist getting his godparents, very powerful" answered the first counselor

"Umm I have to ask, what's going to happen when you, you know start dying off?" asked Wanda "Fairy World needs you to keep it running after all"

"We're currently working on finding our replacements, we plan on making it appear as though the Big Wand is what led to our supposed immortality" answered the first counselor "But it also led to some unforeseen consequences that make living forever not worth it like we believed when it was first built"

"Just how long to fairies live for?" asked Cosmo "It'd be good to know"

"A few billions of years" was the answer "But that was then, Clockwork said that the longest the current fairy population will live after the Big Wand is removed will be closer up to a million more years. But we'll only last a few more"

"So the Big Wand does help keep you alive?" asked Timmy

"Sadly yes, as we said our powers are tied to it, and with so much fairy magic going through it that it has given us longer lifespans" answered the first counselor "If it wasn't around we would have died years ago, causing quite the panic"

"Man, so what happens when a fairy dies?" asked Timmy

"We turn to fairy dust and move on to the next world" answered the second counselor "But that's for good fairies, bad ones turn to ash"

"The fairy dust left after we die then vanishes returning what magic was left back to where all magic originates, where that is we have no clue" continued the first counselor

"Hey will removing the Big Wand have any affect on the main Da Rule book?" asked Timmy

"No that book was created years before that thing was" answered the first counselor "In fact a large number of those rules came to be because of it"

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Eventually Timmy was allowed to go home and think about everything he learned

"Man, I can't believe they want me to remove the Big Wand" said Timmy

"Me either" said Wanda "It's been such a big part of our lives that I can't think of a Fairy World without it"

"Hey Timmy, what's this thing?" asked Cosmo as he pulled out a strange device from out from under Timmy's bed

Count on Cosmo to forget/ignore a stressful situation in order to entertain himself

"Oh I completely forgot about that thing" said Timmy

"What is it?" asked Wanda

"Remember back when I met Jimmy Neutron?" asked Timmy "He made and sent me this thing so we could talk to each other sometime after the last time we saw each other"

"You mean that boy genius from another dimension?" asked Wanda remembering back to that time

"Yeah, man I wonder how long it's been since I spoke to him last" wondered Timmy

"Well check it and find out" suggested Wanda

"Hmm lets see" said Timmy as he took a look "Well says here that the last time we spoke was before I made that secrete wish and Clockwork compressed time to make the wish work. Jimmy tried contacting me after that, but none of the messages got threw though. I wonder why?"

"It might have something to do with the time compression" suggested Wanda "It would have been a big tip off if every time you spoke to him he grew older far faster than you were"

"I guess that makes sense, but how should I tell him that this thing is working correctly again?" asked Timmy "It appears as though he gave up contacting me after a while"

"Try sending him a message telling him what was going on" suggested Wanda "I mean you can now tell him the truth as he knows about us, just not what we really are, and the fact that you now have magical powers that are slowly waking up"

"Care to run that one by Da Rules?" asked Timmy

"Let me check real quick" said Wanda as she poofed her copy of Da Rules "Man this section is incredibly long..."

After reading for about half an hour Wanda found what she was looking for and said that it was alright to tell Jimmy the full truth

Timmy then proceeds to write out a very long explanation to Jimmy about why he wasn't able to contact him as well as everything that has happened since they last spoke

"Well now we wait" said Timmy

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

In Retrovill

A thirteen Jimmy Neutron comes down to his lab and sees that he has gotten a message from Timmy Turner after a very long hiatus of no contact

"What's this?" asks Jimmy as he opens the message "Woah, this is one big message, looks like Timmy has a lot to say after not saying anything for so long"

As Jimmy reads the message he is confused and shocked to learn about why contact with Timmy hasn't worked, even more so when he learns about Danny's transformation into a halfa as it goes against all scientific knowledge

When Timmy comes clean about his fairy godparents and why he had to keep them a secrete until he found out about his own magical powers that have just started to awaken. Jimmy figured it was something like that, but learning what's happening to Timmy was a bit of a shock

"Jimmy what are you doing?" asked Sidney Vortex, Jimmy's girlfriend

"Remember Timmy Turner?" asked Jimmy "I just got a message from him explaining why I haven't been able to contact him, or heard anything from him for so long. Not to mention a bunch of other things along with it"

"Woah, I remember him, you two used to fight over me" said Sidney "What he have to say?"

"Just read it and find out" said Jimmy as he let Sidney read the message

"Well that explains a few things, so what are you going to do?" said Sidney

"Not sure, first off let him know I got the message" said Jimmy "But also tell him that things have been fine, I've had my own crazy adventures and that Sheen stole my rocket a while back"

"Figured out where it is yet?" asked Sidney

"No, but I'm not that worried, knowing Sheen he's most likely doing alright" replied Jimmy "But from what I've gathered he's most likely crashed which is why I can't find him, if he fixes the rocket then I'll be able to find him a lost easier"

"If Sheen is the one fixing it, then we're most likely never going to see him again" said Sidney "Then again, Sheen does have a uncanny streak of luck, so who knows"

 **Note: Surprise cameo from Jimmy Neutron and Sidney Vortex as they've met Timmy twice. They're not going to pop up again most likely. Also a bit on my thoughts on Jimmy's reaction to Sheen taking off in his rocket**


	5. Announcement

**Announcement**

I have recently created a story where I interact with the various characters that are under my influence as well as give news and updates on what is going on with my work called: Scribe0magic's Crystal Sanctum. So if you have any concerns about a particular story you might find some news about it there, and if you put a comment asking about a story that I haven't talked about yet, I should get around to making a chapter about it

Also this announcement will be replaced with a new chapter at some point for the stories that I am still working on, just please be patient with me as I don't have much time right now to work on any of my stories (As of 1-24-2019)


End file.
